A Dream Come True
by Kharmonn
Summary: Katie is trying her hardest to get into the WWE. Will Amy and Paul be able to help her? Also, this story is about what it's like being on the set and backstage. Enjoy people!
1. Getting There

**A Dream Come True**

**Chapter 1 – Getting There**

**K – Hey guys! So this is my second story ever on here! I'm going to make this one better instead of just writing down anything… Ok, well sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

"So, why should we choose you over all of the other hundreds of women out there?"

"Well, because I have wanted this my whole life, I have been training for this my whole life, and I'm not just doing it for some interview, I really want this. It's my destiny."

"Well, I hope that you can prove that to me someday. We'll call you when we've made our decision."

"Thank you Mr. Davis."

Katie stood up and shook Danny Davis's hand. He was head of the OVW and Katie had been in Indies since she was 18. She loved wrestling and everything about it and she couldn't wait to get to the top. Katie walked towards the door and left. She walked down to the car park, smiling. With Amy Dumas and Paul Levesque at her side, nothing could stop her.

Katie needed to stop off at the grocery store to get some things. When she arrived home, she walked up the porch and the dog ran in front of her, almost knocking her over, scratching at the door to come in. Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. She fished for her keys in her handbag and opened the door. The dog ran straight in and up the stairs.

"Cookie!" Katie yelled as she slammed the door and the blue Border collie slowly walked down the stairs with shame, looking up at her. Katie plopped down the groceries and pushed Cookie outside using everything possible. _Stubborn dog…_

She fell down on the couch, exhausted. _A little nap won't hurt._ She thought as she slowly dozed off. She was startled when the phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh Katie! It's Amy. I just wanted to see how the interview went."

"Oh! It went pretty good from what I can tell."

"Great! I'll put in a few good words, myself."

Katie smiled.

"Anyway I need to go. We are going out soon and getting ready for tonight's RAW taping."

"Ok, Ames. Love ya, bye."

"You too girl."

Katie heard the click on the other end. Amy was so lucky to be in the WWE. But, of course, she was helping Katie get there too. She knew how bad Katie wanted it, and she didn't want all of that energy go to waist.

_Well, _Katie thought _I better start working out._ Katie went upstairs to her spare bedroom that she turned into a gym and started doing stretches.

**K- Totally boring but I needed to put in some ground work so you knew what was happening. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Unknown Names

**A Dream Come True**

**Chapter 2 – Unknown Names**

The phone rang and Katie answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Katie. It's Danny Davis here."

"Hi Mr. Davis! What can I do for you?"

"I just rang to tell you that you start our beginners course in a few days."

"That's great! Thanks for that!"

"No problem. We start next Monday. Be sure to pack some things."

"Will do Mr. Davis. Thank you!"

"Please, call me Danny."

Katie giggled.

"So, see you then, Katie."

"Ok. Bye."

Katie moved from overseas to be in Louisville just so she can participate in the OVW. Now was her chance to prove she was actually something.

Cookie started barking.

"What is it, Cooks?" Katie tilted her head as she walked in the foyer. She opened the door and saw Cookie sitting there with the newspaper. He knew that if he did something for her, she would let him in. Katie sighed and opened the door. Cookie dropped the newspaper and jogged inside. Katie didn't usually read the newspaper, if Cookie only knew that. Katie couldn't help but giggle as her companion found his favourite ball upstairs and brought it to her… obviously he wanted to go to the park/

That evening, Katie washed the dishes and headed out the door for the nearby club. She made sure she left Cookie food and water just in case, and if he needed to go to the toilet, he always had a box of sand and many toys to play with.

Katie walked in the club doors and heard music blearing in the room. She took a seat and watched some people dance.

She could feel someone's presence behind her, and just before she turned around they covered her eyes.

"Guess."

Katie bit her lip at the familiar voice, and then it twigged.

"AMES!" she turned around and hugged her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"I told you last night, we were doing a RAW taping. But I didn't tell you where, though, did I?" Amy smirked and sat down.

"So is Paul here, too?"

"Yeah. He's talking on the phone with Steph. When he sees you he'll rush straight over knowing him!"

Both of the girls laughed.

"So, did you get that call from OVW yet?"

"This morning. I'm going to the beginners course so that I can prove what I'm really made of."

"Fantastic. I know you'll do fine."

"Well, when you and Paul started training me, how could I have a doubt?"

Amy poked her friend.

"Damn straight!"

They girls continued to laugh as Paul came rushing over.

"Katie!"

"Paulie!"

The two hugged and Paul sat down.

"So, what do you think of good ol' Louisville?"

"It's good."

"Yeah, she got the call from Danny this morning." Amy butted in.

"Did you? Congrats!" Paul shouted with excitement.

"Thanks." Katie smiled.

"So, have you got any hot friends?" Katie asked, giggling.

"Well, there's me."

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Now, I know you're totally 'Irresistible' but, Paul, you're married."

"And to a lovely lady at that." Paul smiled.

Steph was like Katie's sister-in-law, and Paul was like Katie's big brother.

"I would have to agree."

"So, how long will you be here for?" Katie continued.

"Not very long. We have to leave first thing in the morning." Amy said.

"But hey, you can hang around with us as long as you want when you get into the WWE." Paul smirked.

"_If I_ get in." Katie reminded.

Amy pinched her.

"Ouch!" Katie squealed and winced.

"_When _you get in." Amy smiled.

Katie gave Amy a death glare while Amy smiled innocently.

"Well." Paul spoke breaking the silence, looking at his watch.

"We better get going, Ames. Most of the roster has already left." Paul gave a 'sorry' smile as the two got up and left.

"Wont be long sweetie. You'll be here soon, too." Amy spoke softly in Katie's ear as she hugger her. Paul hugged Katie too and walked out of the club. Not 5 minutes later, Katie did the same.

**K – Ok, things are getting a little bit more interesting. Stay tuned guys, luv ya! Oh and by the way, Dana1, if you don't like the story, don't read it. Simple as that - Any problems with that?**


	3. OVW

**A Dream Come True**

**Chapter 3 – OVW**

It has been 5 months since Katie had seen Amy and Paul last, but she made sure she rang them at least once a week to tell them how she was going. She had been in the OVW for a little over 3 months and Katie couldn't have been more proud of herself. She was doing some clothes shopping when her cell rang.

"Yeah?"

"It's Ames. Got some fantastic news for ya!" Amy practically screamed into the phone.

"Oh? What is it?" Katie got a little anxious.

"Ok. Vince is looking for someone new for the WWE in a couple of weeks and now Danny is keeping a very close eye on his superstars."

"What! You mean –"

"Yes! You could be one of our new WWE Divas!"

Katie was astonished.

"No way!" Katie squealed.

"Yes way!" Amy joined in.

Katie narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

"Because I overheard Vince talking to Danny about how he wanted more Divas."

"Really? Oh my god!" Katie started pacing. She was officially freaked out.

"Ok. Calm down! Danny would just want all of his superstars to do the best they can, no more, no less." Amy attempted to calm Katie down but to no avail.

After a few moments of Katie screaming into the phone, Amy tried again.

"BREATHE KATIE!" She giggled a bit as Katie took a deep breath.

"That's better." Amy continued.

"Well, I have to go and read my script now. You just… calm down!" Amy spoke as she hung up.

Katie couldn't wipe the smile off her face. What if she got in? What if she was the new WWE diva! Then her smile faded. What if she wasn't? Katie shook her head as she walked out of the store. No she can't think like that. She got into her car and backed out of the parking lot. This was her big chance. There would be no way anyone could let her down.

Those weeks of the OVW were the best of Katie's life. She tried the best she ever had. Only one more day and a few of the OVW Diva's would get a call to see who would make it into the WWE. Only 3 could make it and Katie had a pretty good chance seeing as there were only 7 Divas in the whole OVW. Would she make it? Would she become the newest WWE Diva? What will happen? What brand would she be on?

**K- Short, but I ran out of things for this chapter. Chapter 4 will have all of the answers to those questions, so keep your eyes peeled! Oh and if you want to know what happens next chapter, review. I want about another 6 more reviews hopefully before I continue. Sorry for the lack of updates!**


End file.
